Christmas magic
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller holiday fluff


This story completely spoils the ending of my current SGA fic "Family and home" but I just couldn't resist giving the Sheppards some holiday fluff. Enjoy and happy holidays. Cindy

Title: Christmas magic  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Category: holiday fluff

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard had never been big on holidays. In his family they had barely existed.

Hell he'd been lucky if his birthday got acknowledged growing up.

Now that he was a father John didn't want that for Melanie.

Even though she was born in Pegasus John wanted her to have the same experiences that she would on Earth.  
However with Atlantis's climate there was one Christmas wish John was having a hard time delivering to his daughter.  
Snow.

Melanie was barely two but John wanted her to see Christmas lights, build snowmen, go sledding the whole nine yards.  
He'd been stumped on how to make that happen until they had gone on a mission a week ago.  
Rodney had looked at him like he was crazy but John had filled up nearly three temperature controlled crates with snow.  
After a few minutes and a glare from Ronon the scientist had pitched in and helped.  
Rodney had even found a larger temperature controlled box to help John with his plan.

Now a week before Christmas John stood in an unused small room on the lower levels of Atlantis. It had at one point been a lab but all equipment and computer consoles had been removed.

He looked at his work, what he'd been spending early morning hours setting up and smiled.  
It wasn't perfect…..wasn't close to the real thing but it'd do.

Reaching for his com John called his wife.

*******

Doctor Jennifer Keller-Sheppard double checked the directions she had written down on a small piece of paper. She looked down at her daughter who was nestled against her left shoulder.

"What do you think Daddy's up to, hmmm?"

The dark haired girl smiled and reached for a lock of Jennifer's long blonde hair.

Jennifer pocketed the piece of paper and started walking. "Let's find out."

The doctor walked down the length of a corridor, made a left and stopped at a door on the right side of the hallway.  
Jennifer raised her right hand and waved it over the door control. The door slid open and she stepped inside.

"Oh John."Jennifer whispered as she turned in a semi circle taking in everything.

John stepped forward taking Melanie from his wife as he placed a kiss on both. "I thought Melanie deserved a bit of Christmas magic."

"How…..where did you get all of this?"Jennifer asked as she moved towards the four foot high Christmas tree.  
On the wall behind the tree was a string of Christmas lights.

"There are perks to being a Colonel."John replied as he wrapped his free arm around his wife's shoulders pulling her close. "I had your Dad send one of your favorites."

With teary eyes Jennifer noticed the angel Christmas tree topper sitting at the bottom of the tree next to the train.  
She stepped away from John and gently picked it up.

"It was my Mom's favorite piece. If the tree only had one thing on it…the angel had to be there."Jennifer whispered.

John saw the tears and mentally kicked himself. He thought a piece of home would bring happy memories.

"I didn't mean to upset you."John stated as he walked towards her.

Jennifer met her husband's gaze and shook her head. "No, this was wonderful….perfect. Thank you."

John kissed her and when they broke apart Jennifer placed the angel on top of the tree.

"I've got one more thing."John said as he took Jennifer's left hand in his and moved them towards a back room.

As they reached the door Jennifer looked at her husband quizzically.

"I had technical issues so I had to move it in here. You'll see why."John explained as he opened the door.

The temperature instantly dropped as they stepped inside. The door hissed shut behind them and the lights came on.  
Jennifer could only stare.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a snowman.  
Complete with a carrot nose.

"Where did you get the snow?"Jennifer asked in awe.

"Our last mission…the village was nestled up in the mountains."

Melanie squealed in delight and John took her closer to the snowman. One small hand reached out and grabbed the snowman's nose.

John laughed and turned to his wife. "I couldn't get a top hat here in time so I improvised."

Jennifer smiled and shook her head as she looked at the army beret balanced on top of the snowman's head.

"It's wonderful."Jennifer commented as John gently set Melanie down on wobbily feet next to the snowman.

John took a small digital camera out of his jacket pocket. "Angel, turn our princess this way."

Jennifer looked and saw the camera. She knelt next to her daughter and turned the little girl around to face John. She kept one arm around Melanie's waist.

"Say Merry Christmas."John ordered as he aimed the camera.

"Merry Christmas."Jennifer said with a wide smile.

As the picture was taken John looked at his family knowing there wasn't a better way he could think of to spend the holidays.

end


End file.
